Comic Face
by Hae Fishy
Summary: "Apa dia keluar dari komik yang aku baca?" [Iyyooo ini kali ke dua buat KyuHae brothership :D]


**Comic Face**

 **Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : friendship, brothership, general, family *uh, masih berusaha untuk memberikan fanservice pada KyuHae shipper~!***

 **Rated : K *Hara mau membuat ini menjadi manis dan terlihat kekanakan… :D***

 **Length : ficlet again~ :D**

 ***NO WARNING?!***

 **Ini brothership lagi, lho~!? Jadi, apa salahnya kalau mau baca?! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Semua yang berhubungan dari FF ini tentu masih milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka masing-masing. Kalau pun ada kesamaan ide, tempat, nama deelel~ itu tentu bukan unsur kesengajaan, tapi unsur ketidak tahuan Hara, oke~!**

 **Karena pernyataan Kyu di Yokohama day-2 waktu percakapan dia dengan Yeye mengenai D &E dan Kyu memilih Hae sebagai yang paling tampan karena wajahnya mirip cowok-cowok di komik-komik gitu~ *bener ga nih? :3 kalo salah kasih tahu, Hara, ne~!* kalau pribadi, Hara pikir juga gitu dan Hara juga pikir Hae itu sekilas 11-12 lah sama Kou Mabuchi dari Ao Haru Ride~!? :D ekekekekeek~**

 **Yep, karena Hara belum mampu move on dari Kou Mabuchi yang punya sifat malu-malu gitu~ XD ah, bodo, ah?! XD Kou atau Hae udah buat Hara setres dan lupa diri~!? XD *mendadak gila***

 **So, HAPPY READING and ENJOY in my FF~!**

 **Don't like don't read~!**

 **And, don't plagiat~!**

 **==Comic Face==**

"Apa dia keluar dari komik yang aku baca?"

 **==Comic Face==**

Anak kecil berambut ikal tersebut terus mengangkat komik lalu kembali memperhatikan sosok lain di depan matanya dan terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, mengangkat dan terus memperhatikan dengan seksama di dalam mata bulat nan polosnya. Benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang tengah dia pandangi sekarang ini, apa itu nyata atau hanya khayalan dia saja sekarang ini tetapi kalau ini hanya khayalan mengapa sosok itu sangat nyata di depan matanya.

Di depannya tersebut tak jauh dari tempat dia membaca komik ada sesosok pria yang terlihat lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, dia juga tengah membaca komik lain di sana dan tentu saja berbeda dari yang dia pegang. Sebelumnya anak kecil berambut ikal itu sempat terganggu karena suara berisik yang di timbulkan dari arah depan dan mendapati sosok yang dia pandangi tengah sedikit melempar gurau dengan sosok pria yang sepertinya sebaya dengan sosok itu tetapi memiliki gummy smile lalu kemudian pria itu terlihat mengusir pria itu dan menarik salah satu komik untuk dia baca sendiri dan keadaan kembali tenang.

Tetapi justru tenang itulah yang mengusi pria kecil ini sekarang, sudah entah berapa kali dia mencoba untuk terus membanding-bandingkan dengan apa yang dia baca dan lihat di depan matanya. Rambutnya lalu mata dan wajahnya mengapa terlihat mirip dengan apa yang dia baca di dalam komik yang ada di pegangannya sekarang ini, "Apa… apa, _hyung_ itu keluar dari komik ini, ya?" bertanya kekanakan lalu dia tutup komik itu untuk mendekatkan diri kepada sosok yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus takjub.

"Uhm…"

Sosok tersebut terlihat melongokan kepalanya menatap sosok anak kecil yang sepertinya lebih pendek dari dia dengan seulas senyuman yang dia bentuk jadi terlihat bertanya dan menutupi keheranannya, "Ada apa, hm?" dan anak kecil itu menjadi mengedip-ngedipakan kedua matanya karena cukup terpana dengan senyuman itu.

Ah, senyuman yang dia rasa familiar dengan apa yang dia baca dan lihat sebelumnya di komik. Oh, mengapa terlihat nyata dan sangat sama. Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu menyodorkan komik itu ke depan wajah sosoknya yang membuat dia terkagum, "Kenapa dengan komik ini, hm?" dia kembali bertanya lalu mengambil komik itu dari tangannya meninggalkan komik yang dia baca sebelumnya.

"Uhm, apa… apa… apa _hyung_ keluar dari sini?!"

"Eh?!"

Dan senyuman kembali keluar dari bibir dia mendengar pertanyaan polos dari anak kecil di depannya lalu sekilas membuka-buka setiap halaman untuk memperhatikan sosok tokoh pria dalam komik itu. Anak kecil itu masih saja mengamati sosok di depannya dengan mata penuh harapnya, entah dia berharap itu benar atau tidak tetapi hal ini benar-benar membuatnya menjadi cukup berdebar ingin mendengar sebuah jawaban darinya.

"Yo, Dong Hae- _ah_ , kau sedang apa dengan… uhm, anak kecil?"

Tiba-tiba pria yang memiliki gummy smile itu datang dan membuat keduanya menoleh, anak kecil itu menggumamkan nama yang baru dalam hatinya, lalu Dong Hae—pria yang di tanya oleh anak kecil—terlihat tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan komik yang ada di tangannya, "Hanya melihat ini dari… uhm, siapa namamu?"

"Ah, Cho Kyu Hyun! Nama ku, Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae _hyung_?"

Dong Hae sekilas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya kecil lalu melirik temannya lagi, "Hanya melihat komik dari Kyu Hyun saja, Hyuk Jae!"

Hyuk Jae terlihat mendekati keduanya dengan heran, lalu memperhatikan Dong Hae yang masih terus membolak-balikan halaman komik itu dan memperhatikan Kyu Hyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan kekagumannya, "Uhm, _hyung_ , belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kyu Hyun! Hm, tapi, aku bukan berasal dari dalam komik ini,"

Hembusan kekecewaan terlihat dari Kyu Hyun membuat Hyuk Jae yang mendengarnya terlihat menatap aneh ke arah keduanya, maksud mereka apa sekarang ini mengapa mereka membicarakan Dong Hae yang berasal dari dalam komik. Dong Hae sudah memberikan lagi komik itu pada Kyu Hyun sambil menyejajarkan tinggi di depannya, "Hm, maafkan aku, ya?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya kecil lalu mengambil komik tersebut dan menatap Dong Hae yang masih menyejajarkan tingginya, "Tapi, kenapa wajah _hyung_ mirip sekali seperti ini? Hm, apa _hyung_ yakin tidak berasal dari komik ini?" dan ternyata dia masih terlalu keras kepala pada Dong Hae yang jadi memberikan senyuman kikuknya lebih bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa seorang anak kecil di depannya.

"Ah, Kyu Hyun, mungkin saja… uhm, mangakanya terinspirasi dari wajah _hyung_?"

Kyu Hyun jadi terlihat berpikir ketika Dong Hae akhirnya memilih kata-kata tersebut agar Kyu Hyun percaya padanya kalau dia bukan berasal dari komik yang dia pegang. Tetapi memang dasarnya Kyu Hyun itu keras kepala akhirnya dia terlihat tersenyum kecil, "Ck, kau hanya berbohong padaku, kan? Uhm, itu supaya kau tidak ketahuan oleh gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarmu di sini!"

Dan suara tawa keluar dari Dong Hae, dia pikir Kyu Hyun jadi terlihat lucu karena melayangkan sebuah tuduhan yang tak habis dia pikir sendiri. Benar-benar kekanakan menurutnya tetapi tak menutupi kemungkinan kalau dirinya benar-benar cukup kepayahan untuk membuat Kyu Hyun percaya padanya, "Uhm, baiklah, _hyung_. Aku akan menjaga rahasia kecil ini dari gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu!" lalu dia terlihat menautkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri pada Dong Hae yang menganggukan kepalanya saja menerima apa pun yang di katakana Kyu Hyun padanya.

.

.

.

.

END

Hara : "Holla~! Ketemu lagi dengan Hara-ppyon~!" *sambil coba telinga kelinci* "Ekekeekek, ternyata ficlet singkat nan absurd ini masih tentang KyuHae brothership yang tentu Hara sukain, ppyon~!" *telinga kelinci goyang*

Kyu : "Lu bener-bener nge-service KyuHae brothershiper, ye? Hebat~ terus kapan mau buatin KyuHae yang ga brothership?"

Hara : *muka cengo* O,o "Ehhh~?! Oppa mau-ppyon?!" *mikir keras* "Uhm, nanti ada saatnya jadi tunggu aja-ppyon!" *sambil ketawa nista dalam hati*

Kyu : "Hm, hari ini sepi ye?"

Hara : "Uhm, itu karena kamar Hara di kunci-ppyon! Uhm, Hara males kalo di rusuhi Hyuk lagi-ppyon! Mau nya dirusuhi Hae atau engga oppa atau engga siapalah kecuali dia, tapi tetap aja nanti Hyuk dateng lagi-ppyon!" *lompat-lompat kelinci*

Kyu : "Uhm, terus kapan lu tutup ini, eh?!"

Hara : *tepuk jidat Kyu*

Kyu : "Kenapa tepuk jidat gue! Harusnya jidat lu yang lu tepuk!" *sambil bales tepuk jidat*

Hara : *cengir kelinci* "Maaf-ppyon! Hara khilaf-ppyon! Ukukukukukuk~ oke deh daripada percakapan absurd ini semakin berlanjut, Hara tinggalin ne~! ah, iya, gomawo buat yang uda review, fav, dan follow ff Hara yang kemarin, mianhae ga bisa balesin satu-satu aku sayang… *plak!* maksud Hara satu per satu, ne~! Uhm, dan gomawo uda sempatin baca ff Hara yang lagi-lagi absurd seperti ini-ppyon! Jangan kapok-kapok yeh baca di sini-ppyon~!" *tebar bunga*

 **[Kan, absurd-ppyon? Uhm, ada yang minat review-ppyon? Yep, please, review-ppyon~!]**

 _Thursday, June 18 2015 [11.11 am]_


End file.
